Surreal Reality
by minixx
Summary: Reincarnation, they say it's the rebirth of a soul in a new body. How cruel is life to thrust one person into a world she contains all knowledge of? OC-Self Insert.
1. Emily Witlocke

**Enjoy!**

My life just took a wrong turn, ok fine, the wrong turn...actually didn't get me anywhere. Instead it ended. It didn't occur to me until I died that...I died- no, it was after I was reborn that comprehension dawned me, my life as Emily Witlocke had came to an abrupt stop.

The first thing I felt was constriction, you know that knitted shirt that shrunk in the dryers and you were so dumb as to try it on and it somehow started cutting off your circulation...? Yah, that was how I felt, except I couldn't do anything.

I was petrified, this dark space that I've been living in for days, maybe even months, a place I even considered home after awhile. Was now being ripped from me. My warm sanctuary started squeezing, constricting onto my body- let me skip this horrendous part, I'll spare you the gory imagery.

-Imagine the shock I was in when I was thrust into this world of light. My eyes burned from the searing light, yet still after all this I couldn't utter a single sound. Why? Well if huge giants hovered over top of you with metal tools prying you here and there, I'd think _any_ sane person would be in confusion.

A sudden large jolt of pain erupted from my butt, yah my butt. Someone just slapped my ass. Being unable to control my itty bitty brain, I exploded into sobs and cries which somehow reassured the giants. They wrapped me in a soft material, more moving and I was suddenly in the arms of a woman, at least that was what I could make out, considering my eyes couldn't register a damn thing. I chortled, grabbing onto a strand of her hair, somehow my intuition told me that it was someone special, someone that I would care for deeply. I couldn't think any deeper than that as I withdrew into a fitful sleep.

It was after quite some time that I finally accepted the reality that I was reborn. But that didn't stop me from having screaming fits, no not at all. Sometimes I wondered how my new parents could even stand me. I felt especially bad for my father, he would usually be the one to drag himself out of bed in the middle of the night to calm me down, hah and that was because my mother would usually kick him out of the bed to do so.

The first few months of my new life was utterly boring, besides from the visits of my parents friends that is. My routine pretty much consisted of crying, falling asleep than eating. But there was that one thing that bothered me to no end, it resided everywhere I went. In my toys, the air and even me. In the end I concluded it was just a baby thing, maybe the huge furnace inside me will dissipate as I grew older.

Oh how wrong I was. Another month past and I'd squirm endlessly because of the uncomfortableness of something_ still_ laying dormant inside me. Ending in futile I'd cry in frustration, of course my parents tried everything. Even went to the doctors to figure out my constant cries. At least my eyesight _finally _kicked in, I could decipher faces and color, and guess what my mom's hair color was. Purple, not the deep violet but the bright purple. Something that a person can spot, a mile away.

I'd always wonder what actual color was mother's hair, but being a baby limited your communication skill. Papa had a light shade of brown hair, something I really liked and hoped that I would someday have.

And you would think by now I would catch onto small clues as to where I was, but nope. Give me a break, I was a baby, I had an attention span of a fish. It wasn't until I was about half a year old that I finally understood everything.

I was concentrating on building a tower with my building blocks, I pouted as my clumsy hands knocked over my creation. I was so caught up on building my tower that I didn't hear my father come in, nor see him squat down next to me.

"Eh? Whatcha making Akari-chan?" He mused, picking up a small block. My father was the most aloof and happy-go-lucky person I've ever met, his smile always brightened the room. I gurgled and pat his hands, gesturing to help with my tower. He chuckled, "Ok, I'll play with you"

I gurgled in delight, I always wondered when I should say my first word. Considering I was such a loud and hectic baby, I wanted to do something that would make them happy, thus I decided my very first word definitely had to be 'mama' and 'papa'.

"You know Akari-chan, Mama and I won't be here for a while" Papa stated, snatching another block. I pouted and stared for him to continue on. "Papa has to go work, ninja work."

I tilted my head in confusion, Ninja? My parents work as a ninja? That can't be true, there's no such thing as ninjas. "I'll beat up the bad guys and then-" Mama pounded Papa's head, "What are you teaching my child?"

Papa frowned and rubbed his sore head, "Eh? Um about ninjas and-" Another hit. "Sometimes, I swear I'm raising two kids" Mama muttered, sitting down onto a chair a few feet away. See, Mama is the exact opposite of Papa, she's hot-tempered, a little violent and sarcastic. I wouldn't be surprised if she was secretly an Uzumaki.

I uttered incoherent sounds and continued playing. "Did you call them yet?" Papa asked, Mama swiveled around on her high chair and nodded. Who was this 'them' and why is Mama and Papa leaving me unsupervised f-for work that lasts a month?

Mama grew silent, I sensed her energy dimming slightly. Her energy...it occurred to me not too long ago that everyone else had a bubbling energy inside themselves. Sometimes it spiked and that _always _scared me shitless, considering it meant the person was angry or extremely agitated. It was also very overwhelming, causing the air to be squeezed out of me.

"She'll be fine." Papa reassured.

_Thwack_

I peered at Mother's relaxed face and soon drifted off into my own thoughts.

A faint knock resonated from the entrance, I was too into my block building to turn around. I heard excited chattering and shuffles before two new energies filled up the room.

_Thwack_

I urged myself to turn around, and spotted a couple. You know how Mama had purple hair, well scratch that because this woman had bright red hair, the color of a ripe tomato. While the man next to her had a serene smile and _dat face _could woo a whole stage of ladies.

"Ohoho, seems like your kid is at the lost of words. I guess I _am _too awesome for words." The red haired woman chuckled, and Mama smiled. "Come now, Akari-chan, this is Kushina and Minato." Mama cooed at me.

So familiar, their face, the way they moved, the way they talked was so damn familiar.

The couple kneeled down beside me, it wasn't long before I was giggling happily and playing along, a wonder how babies can be preoccupied so easily. I was left to my own devices after awhile, and they ushered into the kitchen for a talk. This time curiosity took over and I quietly listened in.

_Thwack_

"It's okay, Mitsuki, trust Kushina and I to take care of Akari." Minato reassured, Mama's energy was still stiff like a board. "No, it's not that. I'm completely comfortable with you guys...but what happens i-if she misses us or starts disliking you. O-or-"

"Jeesh, she will be fine. Just look at how happy she was a minute ago." Kushina interjected.

Mama's energy soon calmed down, and Papa spoke up. "We've already talked about the things she needs, everything is ready. Just watch out for her, she can sometimes be extremely clever."

"Clever?" Kushina asked, "How so?"

Papa paused, "Sometimes it seems as though she understands us, understands how we feel, I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes a genius of sorts." Mama chuckled in agreement.

_Thwack_

I beamed inwardly, continuing to rearrange my blocks, and minding my own business. When something caught my ears.

"-Hokage wants to see you before you leave." Minato informed.

Hokage? Well, that's funny. Where did I hear that before.

"Must be the talk about the rising war coming up, wouldn't be a surprise if the Third Shinobi World War breaks out."

Shinobi World War?...World War Three?

Kushina laughed to lighten up the mood, "If something like that happens we know who to count on, right Minato?" She teased. Minato rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Papa grinned, "Also yourself, Kushina Uzumaki, the hot blooded ba-" A loud thud. "Ouch, I give, I give." Papa yelled, his arms raised up high to protect himself from the rampaging Kushina.

Kushina...Uzumaki?

...Naruto...Uzumaki...?

I felt the weight of the world crashing down on me, this place, this world itself. THIS GODDAMN FORSAKEN UNIVERSE. Because I was hallucinating, a dream, because whatever I was thinking had nothing to do with where I am. Completely and utterly impossible, I felt the urge to laugh, make fun of how I'm finally going insane with this whole reincarnation thing.

Yet here I was, everything so real, so detailed. My eyes whipped onto the smiling Minato and Kushina, both looking exactly like they belonged here. Panic started to kick in, my heartbeat quickened to an inhumane pace. I am dreaming.

This is Japan, a small village in Japan, where everyone wears kimonos and smile all day. Because this is not a world of bloodshed and slaughter, because there is no such things as ninjas. This is a civilized village. THIS IS NOT NARUTO.

I finally bursted out. I screamed, wailed, and cried, whatever you may call it.

I was horrified.

**Thanks for reading! Follow/Fave and Review! **


	2. Oh Brother

You see, I didn't exactly take the information well. Not exactly the best person to suddenly be plopped into Naruto world. After my hectic outburst I went into denial. Extreme denial and mental shut down.

Kushina swiftly collected the dishes, occasionally casting a worried glance onto my baby form. I was currently tucked into a ball on the floor, blankly staring at my toys. See, I told you I was a depressed baby.

A loud bang jolted me from my train of thoughts, three new chakra energies emerged. My eyes bulged to the size of saucers, something quite comical if it weren't for the current situation.

"Minato-sensei!" A boy shouted, I could see them now. One with orange goggles, a girl with red hair, and a boy with a nostalgic mask.

I felt a wave of panic ensue, once more I was stuck in this place of impossibilities. My heart begins to beat slowly and erratically. I want to be somewhere dark and safe, I just want to get out of here - away from all these people. The intense fear fires through me and I feel my heart beating fast but at a more steady pace. I want to get out of here.

My legs move on instinct, and I was suddenly speed crawling straight towards my room, my safe haven. I scramble up and into my crib, toppling the stack of books I was standing on, but who gives a shit? No one of course because I was definitely not in Naruto.

I sighed and tucked myself into my blankets, it was surprising I didn't break down yet because of my clumsy limbs, I was just so pudgy and uncoordinated it was a miracle I got out of the kitchen before they noticed me.

I closed my eyes and retraced my thoughts, but the occasional shouts caused a irritating twitch on my eyebrow to appear.

"'Ch, shut up Oji-san."

Someone snorted, "I don't feel the need to associate myself with an idiot...Teme."

"What did you say!?" The boy shrieked.

"Stop this now, Obito. Didn't we come here to see the baby?" A small voice squeaked.

Kushina sighed, "Did Minato invite you guys?"

Someone laughed, "Well...not exactly..."

There was a long pause before the boy chimed in again. "Minato told us he was taking care of a baby so you know...why not come and visit the thing."

The thing, I was no thing. I was a baby, a 21 year old woman stuck in a babies form to be exact. Not a thing.

There was a longer pause before Kushina's chakra spiked, I tensed suddenly at the jerky movement. "Akari! Where's Akari?" I heard movement and screams. Yes screams.

"Akari! Honey where are you?"

"Look at that, your idioticness scared off the baby." Someone smirked, see no name. Why? Because this isn't Naruto. And Kushina and Minato happened to be two beyond obsessed Naruto cosplayers who coincidently were given the same name's at birth.

See? I'm actually making sense of this place.

Kushina pattered into my room, relief washed over her face as she spotted a small form curled up into the blankets. Not even wondering how and when I got into the crib but more so on how my parents wouldn't be leaving her with a death sentence.

A few seconds passed before three figures scurried into my room. Kushina contemplated for a moment before casting down at her watch, a torn look surfaced before she finally sighed.

"Alright you guys, I'm giving you a mission." The words seem as if it was forced out of her lips, she winced as the group brightened up and stared at the red haired woman for an answer. I could feel it coming, my death, oh god. Kushina was going to abandon me.

"Watch over Akari-chan while I'm gone, it...seems that the Hokage wants to see me." Kushina sighed, while grinding her teeth together.

"Aye, aye." The black haired boy saluted, the girl smiled, and finally the masked boy, well he...seemed indifferent. Suddenly a snapping sound echoed around the room, Kushina's aura took a complete U-turn, a dark menacing goo started to form around the whole room.

I peeked through my covers, curiosity taking the better of me- Bad idea, it was as if the devil had possessed Kushina, her hair whipping around like snakes and her eyes a bright red. I cowered back into my sheets, god I need to learn how she does that.

"If by any, and I mean _any_ chance I come back and even a hair is out of place on Akari, be prepared to face my wrath." She hissed.

The orange goggled boy gulped in fear, "A-aye aye." And just like that, Kushina smiled. A refreshing look on her face, all the darkness seeping away. I sighed inwardly in relief. "Okay, well then. I'm off." Kushina waved, I snapped my eyes open and spring up from the crib at her words. NONONO, she was not leaving me here alone. I fixed my gaze on her, hoping with some miracle that my telepathic message of plea would go through. Either she was a complete sadist or that miracle didn't happen because she soon left in a swirl of leaves.

So there I was, awake and obviously screwed, with three Naruto cosplayers who should win an Oscar award for their amazing acting skills. I stared at them, and they stared back and that was when it all ensued.

"Aw, she's so cute. Just look at how tiny she is." The girl cooed.

"Alright then, I'll be the best big brother ever for Akari-chan." The boy declared.

Someone snorted, "Yes, and utterly humiliate yourself in front of her. Even with her few brain cells she'd definitely stay away from an idiot like yourself."

I plopped down onto my bed, letting the information that Kushina just left me sink in. How long were they going to keep this up? This little game of Naruto? When were they going to come out of their shell and finally show their true faces?

"Ohoho, you're just jealous that Akari-chan will like me better than a pompous boy like you."

"Teme, jealous of you? Even _I _could make Ak-"

"Hah! That's a challenge then." The boy announced, a smirk playing on his lips.

The girl gasped, "Stop fighting you guys! We're supposed to take care of Akari-chan." Since when did my name become Akari-_chan, _ugh god that horrid 'chan' needs to be destroyed.

"Tch, I don't want to waste my time on-"

"Chicken! Kakashi's a big chicken, you just don't want to accept it because you know I'll win." The boy taunted.

"Stop! Get out. If you're going to keep screaming at the top of your lungs and fighting in front of Akari, which I guarantee if she starts crying, you're all dead meat, then leave." The girl warned.

There was a long pause in the room. Something I really cherished after these few minutes of constant screaming.

"Deal." The mask boy nodded his head, and my eyes widened in complete fear.

"Challenge: Akari-chan's Aniki will now commence!" The boy pointed at the ceiling.

Fuck.

**Hello, so this is Chapter 2 and I know I just left it at a cliff hanger but I promise the next chapter will be out soon. I tend to update around a week to a week and a half, I'll try to keep it consistent. Thanks so much for the reviews :) I appreciate it!**


	3. Not Yet

**Hello! It actually took quite a while to make this chapter. No inspiration came to me at first but once it did it was quite easy. **

**Enjoy!**

I blinked once.

Twice. Then stared some more.

Mama's favourite patches of hibiscuses and lavenders turned to ashes in a pile on the ground. Grass singed at the tips in black, with dirt spewing out from the ground. Really, in summary. It was hideous. The backyard was turned upside down into a war zone for children.

And I was left to watch this whole scene unfold, unable to cry or yell in distress. The only sane person I could count on was gone, vanished. Off to the kitchen to make my baby milk formula. I could still hear the slight buzzing sound from the Heleniums after being charged with Kakashi's lightning jutsu.

"Hah, well if you look at that, she's impressed with my fire breathing jutsu." Obito bragged. Indeed, my mouth was hanging open, eyes wide at the sight of- not his jutsu, but what my mother's garden had become.

The absolute horror.

Kakashi snorted, neither of them paying attention to the wrecked state Mama's garden had become. "She was obviously admiring mine, Dobe." I silently prayed to lord, Rin would show up soon or else it wouldn't just be the garden that'd be in a complete disarray.

"Akari-chaaan." Rin sang as she appeared from the door screen. "I've got your m-" That was all she could say before the bottle of goodness clattered onto the ground with a loud thunk. Rin's eyes widened considerably with a petrified expression. Obito and Kakashi froze, and finally, and I mean after finally all this time, looked around. Apprehension dawned them.

Obito chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Kakashi stiffened slightly and crossed his arms around his chest.

I just hoped to god Kushina didn't come home right this instant or else- the door clicked open.

"I'm back." Someone called from inside.

Speak of the devil.

Obito sucked in a breath, while Rin darted from here to there trying to smooth things out as much as possible. Kakashi though was already gone, somewhere off in a hiding place. Got to give him credit for being smart.

My eyes were currently fixed on a small pot hanging dangerously on a scrawny hook, the lucky one which didn't end up shattered onto the ground like the rest. It was Mama's herbs, sages, thymes, and much more. All gone.

"How is everything? Did Akari get her food yet?" Kushina sang as she appeared behind me with her groceries in toll. "There you are, Akari-chaaan, you haven't been a bad gi-"

The plastic bags tumbled onto the ground, a huge cabbage rolling out one of the bags. Still, my attention was on the small pot, which was now swinging hazardously from side to side.

You could almost feel the tension in the air, Kushina's posture stiffened as she took in her surroundings. Obito winced, Rin paled, and if you paid close attention you could see a glimpse of silver up on Mama's apple tree.

I held my breath as the line finally snapped and Mama's last herbs toppled down. You could hear a pin drop at this silence, the pressure was unbearable as everyone also gawked at the pot of herbs. Slowly but surely it came crashing down, glass shattering and dirt flying as it connected with the ground.

Complete silence. No one moved, or spoke.

_Snap_

The audible sound of popping and crackling came from behind me, and it didn't take a genius to know what happened.

All hell was let loose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After that incident I was never left in the care of those two idiots. I was literally crying rivers when I heard Kushina say this. Crying rivers. If you don't know then let me recap for you, I almost died. Obito was shooting fire balls as if it there was no tomorrow, and do you know how close the proximity was? I could've been burnt to crisp like the rest of Mama's flowers. O-or worse electrocuted to death. I would like to keep myself in one piece, thank you.

Since Kushina's outburst, Obito and Kakashi would come every other day to clean up and replant Mama's garden. As happy as I was for their punishment, I was tortured with their appearance every other day.

Nope, that was definitely not fun. But you know what? They weren't that half bad. Once you got to know them better, they were just a bunch of rowdy kids sentenced forever to serve Konoha and die for the sake of it's honour.

I grew a connection with them, they were like moss on rocks. Once you got rid of it, they would once again regrow and stick onto you. But I could never bring myself to believe they were real people. Not the real breathing or walking people. They were characters from another dimension, for all I know, their whole lives, their personality and future were all created by one person. Someone who had a vast imagination and molded a world of great ninjas and Naruto.

I slowly eased back into my new life, embracing it with my pudgy arms as best as I could. Still how could I believe this? I couldn't really, all I could do was go with the flow.

And then came the thought of whether or not I wanted to assist this world. I've read plenty of fanfictions to know what kind of situation I'm in. One person suddenly gets whisked away into this world, becoming a prophet with amazing powers. Saving the world and bringing peace to all five nations. Ridiculous. Utterly stupid.

As selfish as it sounds, why would _I _risk my second chance of life to save this world which in the end resolves itself anyways. Even if I did try to stop Obito's death- which I doubt I could- how could it benefit in anyway? I would be lost, without any clue what would come in the future. For instance, who would replace Obito? The very thought of some stranger not in the grasp of my knowledge scared me shitless. And would just one person escaping death leave another one dead? What if Sakura was never born- or worse Naruto?

I lived for 21 years, short nonetheless. I wanted to fall in love, marry, have children of my own and grow old with the man I love right beside me. That never happened of course, but when I found out I was reincarnated, I could finally hope for what I longed for all along. A happy, normal life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So I was left to my own demise, my mind in it's own psychological warfare. But then something shook my world once again. It was a rainy day, grey clouds skimming the horizon, not even a single ray of light in sight.

Three chakra signature appeared at our door, and I knew who they were. Minato, Kakashi and Ri- Where was Obito?

The sad taste in their chakra caused me to slump forward. No, it couldn't be, nononono. He was here just a few days ago, we were eating onigiri and trying to uncover Kakashi's face. Just a few days ago we were together and he was...alive.

They entered, so silent, so somber. Kushina looked up from her book, her face slowly twisted into a knot as she too noticed one missing member. She carefully placed her book on the countertop and stared at Minato.

"Did something happen?" She asked in a hushed tone.

I was awaiting the answer, but really, I already knew. Everything I already knew. And in the end I left these people to drown in their misery.

Minato slowly shook his head, casting his head down.

Kushina wrapped her arms around Minato, no words could be said in this situation.

Kakashi clenched his fists and glared at the ground, a bandage wrapped around one of his eyes.

"It was my fault, if I had paid more close attention, if I didn't let my ey-"

Rin pulled him into a hug, blinking her eyes rapidly as new tears formed. "It was no one's fault, no one's." She croaked, as finally tears spilled down her pale cheeks. My lips quivered at the scene, would I- could I have stopped it? Was it my fault?

I slowly crawled my way near them, my hands moving on reflex and suddenly I was hugging Minato's leg. I was small yes, immobile and a mute. But that didn't stop me from comforting these people.

Minato chuckled and brought me up into his arms, "Thank you, Akari. I needed that."

I giggled and snuggled into his arms. He had cuts, bruises and bloody injuries everywhere, but at that moment I felt safe.

After this, they left to deal with the Council, I had a feeling it had to do with the Sharingan. Kushina stayed and tucked me into my crib, even though everyone knew how strong and tough Kushina is, there was a slight pink undertone around her eyes. I smiled and gurgled, Kushina gave me a wry smile.

"Good night sweetheart." She cooed, and brushed her lips across the top of my head. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.

_"Welcome to Sweet Sami's Floral Shop" I chimed as our bell rung to signal a new customer. The elderly man smiled at me, his eyes skimming around the different flowers. _

_"Great thank you, I was wondering if you guys have any blue roses?" He asked, plucking a sunflower from it's bucket. I beamed, "You're in luck, actually a few days ago, my friend shipped out some rare ones. You know what a hassle it is to make blue roses. It's actually quite rare to find shops that have these." I mused as I trailed into the back. _

_The elderly man bellowed in laughter, "It's good that I stopped by then."_

_I smiled and unwrapped a container containing the beautifully dyed roses. "Ah hah. And how many would you like?" I asked. _

_"One please, today's my wife's birthday, gotta get her something special or she'll kill me." He chuckled at that thought. I gave him a wry grin._

_"How much would that be?" He asked, rifling through his pant pocket. I dismissed him, "You don't need to pay, free of charge, think of it as a gift to your wif-" _

_The door rung and I stared at the burly man stalking in, a tattooed raven on his bare arm showing off his bulging muscles. He marched over, not even caring that his big size knocked over a few of our flower pots. _

_"Hey, watch out for tho-"_

_A pistol was pointed at my chest, my heart abruptly stopped, a chill rising up my spin and down my whole system as my gaze met the gun._

_"The money." He glared, gesturing to the cashier register. I gulped, in a jerky movement I stumbled to the cashier register, my hands trembling as I punched in the numbers. His hostile eyes caused a cold sweat to break through. I couldn't do it, I'm going to die._

_"Get the money!" He shouted, his eyes were now darting from corner to corner. The elderly man shrunk into the corner, his hands slowly reaching into his pockets, I hoped to god it was a phone._

_"Now!" He yelled, fear kicked in, it took every ounce of my being not to break down and collapse in front of the man, my lips quivered as I slowly revealed the few dollar bills and coins. I let a shaky breath out, I was terror stricken, the billion ways he would kill and torture me streaming into my mind. No- He'll leave, for sure._

_"Dammit." He muttered under his breath. I couldn't talk, couldn't move. It was as if somehting was lodged in my throat, something the size of a baseball. Everything felt so surreal, but I could taste it. The fear. Am I going to die?_

_His attention turned towards the old man, his gun darting from him to I now. Frantic movements and heavy panting as he registered the phone in his hands, and suddenly his eyes darkened. _

_"Get rid of that, old man. Get rid of it now! You wouldn't want a hole in your head would you?" He threatened, I glimpsed the greying in his teeth and bit my lip, suddenly the smell of the flowers were too overwhelming, it was the only thing keeping me from retching out my guts. I bit down harder until I could taste blood._

_The intense gaze he casted on the poor man caused me to speak up, "Stop this, you can put the gun down, you don't need to-" I flinched as suddenly the gun was at my head._

_"Shut the hell up!" He was inches away from the man now. The elderly man's mouth gaped open, his whole body frozen in shock. _

_"You can change your mind, you don't need to go through this, just put the gun down." He chanted in a calm tone. _

_"I don't need your pity, I need the money, just get your-" The burly man yanked the phone out of his hands, throwing it across the room. The sound of plastic and cement echoed throughout the store. I held my breath, my eyes widening as suddenly the elderly man tackled him, it was a hopeless sight, the way the man effortlessly pushed the old man onto the ground, raising the gun to his head. _

_My breath hitched,"Stop! Please! No don't do this." I screeched in horror, he couldn't possibly be- he couldn't be. NO!_

_"She's right, we can think this through, you know talk it o-"_

**_Bang_**

_I screamed, my hands cupping my ears as now, tears streamed down my face. He killed him, he killed the man. He's a murderer. I felt my knees cave in, and I collapsed onto the ground. The man's eyes widened at the actions he's taken, his eyes lost for a second, in remorse and guilt. Then suddenly it was all gone. Vanished._

_Why? Why me? Where is everyone? How come no one is around? Wh- i__t's nightfall of course, no one comes to a flower shop a few minutes before closing. My eyes lingered onto the bright moon shining outside, is it my time?_

_His eyes darted onto my small broken form. And suddenly I knew what was going to happen, but I felt nothing. Absolute nothingness, as if someone had reprogrammed my mind onto a clean slate. Calm. Yet I didn't look that part._

_"Please. don't do this, you c-" _

_"It's too late!" He shouted his gun pointed at my face. He shook his head, his eyes flickering with different emotions._

_"It's too late." He whispered in a hushed tone._

_I let a small whimper escape, and suddenly a new found hope struck me, the thought of not being able to see my family, my friends, my boyfriend. I couldn't let it end yet. I had a life waiting for me, behind these dingy caramel walls. I slowly stood up, adrenaline pulsing throughout my veins. _

_I could do thi-_

**_Bang_**

_I was too late, the heart beat I was waiting to hear, the scent of dozens of flowers filling my nostrils, the cold sweat that swept over me and the sound of my heavy breath. _

_It never came._

**Where's Uchiha? Haha sorry about that, I decided to squeeze this dramatic scene right before making the actual chapter. Yah the death seemed sudden, which was exactly what I wanted it to be like. I'm not that much of a dramatic writer so if this seemed so cheesy or down right wretched then I apologize. I don't have good writing skills, still a teen you know.**

**Please review and favourite! :)**


End file.
